The Younger Senshi
by runnerz
Summary: Ranma and Kasumi move to Juuban after the age mushrooms are destroyed and Ranma is stuck as a child.
1. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own either Ranma or Sailor Moon, so please back off.  
  
The Younger Senshi  
  
Chapter 1:Gone  
  
His life was gone. All down the drain. Akane had burned all but one of the age mushrooms, and the last she had given to Ryoga. How could she! Ranma clenched his small fists in anger. He was powerless to do anything, and after his mother had found out, she had decided that Ranma could not be her son, for he had absolutely nothing going for him. It was time to leave. He just couldn't stay here. Ranma walked over to Kasumi and asked, "Kasumi? Can you help me pack my things? "  
  
"Ranma, you can't go!", Kasumi exclaimed.   
  
"Kasumi, I can't stay here. I have nothing left to me, not my strength, not any friends, nothing." Ranma replied sadly. She pulled him into a hug and said, "Ranma, the only way I will let you go is if I come with you. I have nothing here as well. In fact, let us leave tonight, so that they can not force us to stay here. With that, Kasumi and Ranma went to pack their things.   
  
The next morning, there were two notes on the table. Soun walked over, wondering when breakfast would be ready. He then saw the notes and read them. One was from Kasumi to himself. The other was from Ranma to Genma. Kasumi's note said this:   
  
"Father, I hope you are not troubled by my sudden departure. Ranma and I have left because we have nothing left here. You are the only person who will be notified of our whereabouts. IF we found out that you have given someone other than Nabiki our location, we will make sure that the schools will never be united, in no way whatsoever. Nabiki knows we have gone, although she does not know where. She has agreed to keep our location secret free of charge, and will divulge it to no person for no sum of money. As to where we are, we will be living in the Juuban district. Also, if you would get it, there is a package in my room underneath my bed. I hope this will compensate you for your loss."   
  
Soun went to Kasumi's room. The package contained some money and a few other books. He looked over the books and found that they were Kasumi's cookbooks. There was a note inside. It read: Father, I suggest you use the money to get an instructor in cooking for Akane or get a decent chef. Either way, these cookbooks are either for Akane or whoever will cook for the family. Truth be told, I never liked Mr. Saotome that much. Perhaps you can make him cook. If he refuses, you probably should kick him out of the ,house since the schools likely never will be united now. Soun simply reacted to the note by passing out. He had had emotional overload, however unlikely that may be. 


	2. Reaction and Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, so please back off.   
  
The Younger Senshi  
  
Chapter 2: The Reaction  
  
When Genma woke up, he decided he needed to take Ranma on a training trip to regain his lost skill. However, Ranma was not there. He thought, "Where is that boy?" Soun came into the room with a note in his hand. It was for him, from Ranma. Genma read:  
  
"Pop, I'm not going to live with you anymore. Mr. Tendo and Nabiki know where we are, and they will not tell you at all costs. Don't you dare try to find me, at any cost. I appreciate, however, your teaching me martial arts. I don't know what I could do without it, so I'm still practicing. Did you know that Kasumi practices Tai Chi? I doubt the schools would ever have been united anyway. Akane and I had too many arguments. "  
  
Genma reread the letter in his hands. It seemed that he should leave now, since the schools would probably not be united. Then Soun entered the room. He looked, for once, serious. "Soun my friend, is something wrong?"  
  
Soun replied, " Genma, we need help with the housework now that Kasumi is gone. You , my friend, are going to cook."  
  
"That matters not. We must find a way to unite the schools." Genma exclaimed.   
  
"Then get out. Unless you help around the house, you will not stay here." Soun's voice was the calmest it had been in years.   
  
"Then I'm leaving. I'm going to find the boy and take him on another training trip. I will not let him become a weakling. He will become what he was."   
  
"Goodbye, my friend." Soun had finally risen above it all.   
  
-Juuban-  
  
"Where are we going to live now Kasumi-chan?" Ranma asked.  
  
"We're going to live with one of my friends, Rei Hino. She is a temple priestess and my know of a way to help restore you to your normal age. I'm warning you though, she can be a bit of a firebrand."   
  
"Just as long as she isn't like Akane." The pair walked on. When they reached the temple, they were greeted by a girl with long black hair.  
  
"Hi Rei-chan. How are you doing?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"I'm doing well. Is this Ranma?" replied Rei.  
  
Ranma said "That's me."  
  
Kasumi replied sadly, "He has a curse that turns him into a girl with cold water. Also, he recently ate some age mushrooms. They reduce or increase your age in accordance with the length of the mushroom." Rei was shocked. She noticed there was still something else about his aura. It was hidden, and it seemed to be related to Sailor Venus somehow. She resolved to introduce him to Luna. Maybe she could figure it out. One other thing seemed to be related to cats, but to that Rei paid no attention.   
  
"Well, would you like to come inside? You must be hungry after your trip."  
  
"Let's do that. And I'm very hungry." This came from Ranma.  
  
Once inside, the trio sat down to a large meal. Ranma immediately went into it with his usual gusto. Rei just sat there shocked. She didn't think it was possible to manage eating as fast as Usagi. Not especially with someone the size of Ranma. Kasumi sighed; she knew just the way to get Ranma to learn manners, which she never had had the chance to do. "Ranma?"   
  
The teenager-turned-boy looked up from his vacuum cleaning session on the table. "Yes?"  
  
"From this day forward you are going to go to school as a girl. Maybe it will help you learn some manners." Kasumi stated.   
  
"But…" Then Ranma realized something. This way, no one would have to learn about his curse. In addition, it would let him free of all the obligations of being a man. Besides, who can resist Kasumi?   
  
He couldn't wait, because for once, he would be the smartest in class. Best of all, he wouldn't be noticed by his rivals. Ranma said "well, Kasumi I guess I see your point.""  
  
Then the pair noticed Rei. She was still just sitting there with that shocked expression on her face. Kasumi waved her hand in front of the girl's face. Then Ranma threw his water at Rei. She finally recovered. Rei said "How in the world did you manage to eat as fast as Usagi. She is at least eight years older than you."  
  
Ranma responded, "well, I went on a ten-year training trip with my father. He would always try to steal my food, so I had to eat quickly to get enough food. "  
  
Rei sat in deep thought for several minutes, plotting how to turn Ranma's father's life into a living hell. Perhaps find a way to give him a Jusenkyo curse as well? Perhaps a girl curse especially. Yes, and then find these age mushrooms and turn him into a little girl as well. Now that would be fun. Setsuna could probably help greatly. (She stands the best chance of finding the age mushrooms and turning Genma into a girl, you know!) 


	3. Pillars of Light Merging of Destinies

The Youngest Senshi

Chapter 3 "Pillars of Light-merging of destinies"

Disclaimer- No I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, and I thank Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi for creating these two universes.

Ranma stretched and yawned. Ever since their arrival, Ranma had found he had quite a measure of peace he had never had before. Two months, and yet there had been no attacks from anyone from Nerima. This in itself was odd, because Ryouga should have wandered through by now, but he liked the change. At first, Ranma and Kasumi had been staying at the shrine, but then they had met Rei's friends. One of them, Minako, had taken an instant liking to Ranma, and had decided to take him in. But that wasn't the most interesting part of it all. The entire group was the Sailor Senshi. Ranma personally felt they were a little too strong, and for the most part unskilled. Fortunately, he had a plan for that. At the same time, he was beginning to see how Kasumi had held the Tendos together throughout the years after her mother's death. It seemed like she was a different person, a truly amazing difference. Yet…at the same time, she treated him differently than when he was his real age. Despite his protests, Kasumi had created a legal identity for his girl side and forced _her_ to go to school. It was like she was trying to create a completely different persona. The only good thing is that Ranma did not have to wear any excessively frilly outfits. That, however, was about to change…

Minako Aino bounded into the room where Ranma lay rubbing his eyes. She had a plan today, and it involved shopping and Ranma's girl form. She had noticed that Ranma had no proper female outfits today, the beautiful day of Saturday, was the day to change that. Ranma would have a proper wardrobe; after all, Ranma couldn't learn to attract boys without having cute outfits to wear!

"Ranma, time to get up! I'm not going to let you sleep in on a beautiful Saturday morning like this one! It's time to go..."

The blonde paused for a moment, savoring the anticipation. At Ranma's pointed stare, her face broke into a grin.

"Shopping!"

Ranma merely groaned into his pillow. Shopping with Minako when she was shopping for herself was bad enough, even with everyone else around. At least she was treated in one way her own age, except as a girl. Minako seemed to have forgotten that Ranma's natural form was a GUY, permanently.

Eight hours later, Ranma had finally figured out the secret to Minako's bad grades. It wasn't that she wasn't stupid- she simply preferred to focus on fashions instead. Especially since she went on a quest to dress Ranma in every cute dress for little girls in every store in the mall, seemingly ignoring Ranma's wishes for a few pants. Currently, our poor protagonist was found dressed in an extremely frilly pink dress, complete with two petticoats, a pink hair band, and Sailor Moon slippers. Did we forget to mention the fact that Usagi had already seen him and planned to set out to make him a complimentary Sailor Moon outfit?

Suddenly, Minako's communicator beeps, and Ranma breathes a sigh of relief. Hopefully, this meant there was a youma attack, and he had a break from this madness Minako said "come on, we have to go, there is a youma attack."

Ranma had found out about their secret a few weeks ago, when he went looking for Minako once and went into the room they were meeting in. As it happened, the entire crew had been there, and Pluto had been in full uniform, which clued him in as to who the rest were. They were shocked that Ranma had gotten in so easily, but frankly while Ranma had gotten younger, he really had not lost any of his skills-just his speed and strength.

Getting in had been relatively easy, as Genma's skills at thievery had given Ranma the ability to pick any lock. The problem was that he nearly got hit by a Dead Scream when he walked in, as Pluto was the only one able to attack. Unfortunately, all her time spent alone had vastly improved her skills, thus meaning that she actually had the skill to attack. Fortunately, Usagi felt that Ranma had every right to know, since he had gotten in at all, and the Outer Senshi weren't about to doubt her on that, not since she had defeated Uranus and Neptune.

Ranma closed his eyes, as Minako transforms. The first time he had seen it, he had nearly passed out at the display of nudity, something, despite the comeliness of Minako, and he had no desire to see again. Suddenly, he was picked up, and off they went. Ranma hated it now; the senshi commonly roof hopped everywhere, and it made him nostalgic since he could no longer do so.

The sight of a battle appeared on the horizon, making Ranma's blood race. Being left on the roof of a nearby building, Ranma watched Venus fire off a quick Crescent Beam, instead of a long and useless introduction. At least he had managed to change the senshi's strategy somewhat to use sneak attacks, but they still lined up too often in shoot formations, rather than trying to actually outsmart the youma. Come on, it wasn't that hard. Unfortunately, the sneak attacks did not seem to be working today- the attacks simply seemed to bounce off the youma. Suddenly, Mercury's fog clouded the area, and the Senshi regrouped atop the building where Ranma watched.

"We need to try a combined attack; this youma is far too strong for us individually"

"But we've already thrown everything we have at it."

"I figured out that the youma has a weakness, however, to sound. So we need to catch it off guard with some noise."

"You mean Moon's crying could actually hurt this thing?"

Ranma rolled her eyes. It was always rather entertaining to see Usagi cry, but as Sailor Moon, she doubted Soun Tendo would be able to match Usagi. At least they finally came up with a decent plan.

Battle tactics had always seemed to be a problem with the senshi, since they generally had no formal training for this sort of thing. Most of their skills relied heavily on using high-powered combined attacks to bring the youma down, a strategy that often suffered, it seemed, against an opponents top ranks. Fortunately, they had gotten better at it after Ranma had resolved to teach the team basketball, which worked favorably to attack against even odds or when outnumbered. At least they weren't dancing around just trying to blast attacks at the youma now.

The fog cleared, and only to find one little problem to this plan. The youma had somehow managed to find its way behind Ranma, and promptly grabbed her up. The senshi gasped- how were they going to rescue Ranma? Venus looked shell shocked. Ranma realized that her current outfit was not very good for kicking, and needed a way out. So she attempted to use a battle scream, and suddenly, help came- in a much unexpected way. Both Venus and Ranma suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

Hey everyone, I'm back, after over two years. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for making it move so fast, but the truth about Ranma and Minako will be revealed in the next chapter- including their current day relationship. I fully intend to release the next chapter within 2 weeks. I'm looking forward to your reviews, because I need help to improve flow anyway.


	4. Arrival of the Cute Junior Senshi

The Youngest Senshi

Chapter 4- Arrival of the cute junior senshi in training, Sailor Chibi-Venus!

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma ½, but I thank Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi for creating them.

In the middle of a wild and unknown place, a light flashed, and Sailor Venus and Ranma appeared. However, they were not unexpected.

"Welcome to Venus, young Minako Aino and Ranma Saotome."

The pair looked up, only to see a light so bright, that they could barely see the body at the center of it. Venus asked, "Who are you? What are we doing here?"

"I am Venus, the planet herself. I have seen you fight for many years, Minako, and I applaud you. I also appreciate your foresight in taking young Ranma here under your roof. Thanks to you, now we can train a successor to you, to defend this planet in the future, and to make it habitable once again. During the Silver Millennium, this place was considered one of the most beautiful planets in the Galaxy. However, when that ended, it lost its beauty, due to your death. Thanks to your renewed link-up, the planet has been slowly returning to its former glory. However, it is not enough, and we must renew your link completely to return this planet to its best days. Your young and rather cute, I may add, friend shall be your successor as well."

"But what do I have to do with this?" asked Ranma- I'm just another person"

"I know of your loss of your strength and abilities. This will allow you to regain your strength, and if you so wish, to regain your adult form, although that can only happen once Venus passes her torch on to you. You will be her successor, as you are the most worthy, considering Minako here does not usually give so much for one person."

"No one said you did not have too."

"Except for me; if Ranma will inherit my powers, then she will have to be a girl, for I have long since figured out that men can not have as strong a link as the women. As you may have noticed, Tuxedo Kamen is something of a weakling."

"Do I have too? I'm a guy; can't I at least wear a guy's outfit?"

"You seemed to have no problem with that today. Besides, I've been thinking about taking you under my wing anyway. It certainly doesn't seem like you've ever had a mother figure. I'm willing to do that, especially because I probably won't be kicking the bucket anytime soon. "

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Ranma, I won't force you into this- it isn't easy, and it isn't always worthwhile. In fact, sometime, being a fighter can be downright lonely. You are asked to make a choice, and this is one of the hardest choices you could ever make. Whatever choice you make today, it will affect you the rest of your life. Take up the mantle, and you have the chance to defend people again. If you decide not to, you could of course train your way back to your former level, but by that time, everyone you knew will be far too old for you. If you do decide to become the apprentice of Sailor Venus, it will ensure you have friends for the rest of your life, and believe me; your life will be much longer. You will not be able to have your friends in Nerima again, but you at least won't be alone. I've given you as much as I can. Now it is your turn."

Ranma considered his options. He could both take up that stupid outfit, and regain his former strength and speed, or he could be as helpless as he was today against that youma. Frankly, both were not appealing choices. Yet something occurred to Ranma now, which he had never realized in his entire life- the only way he could truly be an adult was to make choices, right? Ranma had never had the opportunity to make choices, since he was always bound by the choices of others. His father had bound him to the choice of Akane as his fiancé, a choice which he had not wanted to make, as had Akane. It was the same way with Shampoo- the Amazons wanted to force him into that choice. Even, in a way, Ukyou presented a choice, yet he really had no idea what that choice required. Plus he finally had a mother, something that never really been present in his life. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. In fact, Ranma realized, he did not really have a choice in that life at all, a life that he now had a chance to erase. His choice was made.

"I will become your apprentice, Sailor Venus. I guess you're right, I do need a mother."

At that moment, Minako felt an immense surge of relief wash over her. She had been worried that Ranma wouldn't accept her planet's offer. She had grown to love Ranma, in a motherly sort of way, and felt a strong connection to the girl. This was her chance to do something that would change, in a way, the fate of the world. However, how would she train Ranma, when she had barely learned anything herself?

"Rest assured you will not have to worry about your ability to train Ranma. It is time your memories were returned to you. I find it amazing that you and the other senshi have managed to endure so much with the limited powers you have. Frankly, they will need their memories in the future as well, so I hope they receive their memories soon, for in a few years, all of you will need your memories to fend off the evil coming from another part of the universe. Now, let us begin."

Venus and the representation of her planet began glowing. Suddenly, the planetary sigil of Venus appeared, and glowed brilliantly.

"_Avatar of Venus, become what you were once more._"

With that Sailor Venus became infinitely more powerful. She felt the surge of power, as well as the rush of memories that roared through her head. At the same time, power surged through her veins, truly strengthening her bond with her home planet. Venus basked in the power, feeling it wash over her, heal her, and at the same time, make her _more_. Venus opened her eyes, and smiled. Her clothes had changed. Her entire outfit was now white, except for the edge of her skirt and her collar, which both remained orange. Her hair now cascaded down, free of the red bow which once adorned it. Power seemed to radiate off her in waves, and seemed to make her a stronger person. A sword appeared in front of her.

Ranma watched as Venus emerged out of the ethereal light. She moved both powerfully and gracefully, with a rather familiar air of confidence that would have been more in place on Ranma's adult form than a fighter of love and justice. It sucked you in, made you want to just celebrate the fact that there was a being of such power and good so close by.

"How do you feel now, my avatar? Do you feel better knowing what you know now?"

"My only question is why I wasn't able to undergo this sooner. It would have been useful against some of the enemies we faced to have this power. Also, where did this sword come from?"

"I could not give you the power because your current form was not ready for the stress. After Helios gave you your new transformations, your power capacity was ready. However, then I found myself waiting as you and the others fought against Galaxia, although your powers would have been of little use against her- Not even Sailor Moon could do it, and she has reached her top form, although her power capacity has not been brought to its limits yet. In fact, I believe she is only using about half her power. It will require a lot more training before any of you can reach your limits. However, like I said, there are a few years before the next major threat comes, and although this will initiate the start of Crystal Tokyo, you will need to fight off this enemy first. The sword is the Venus Wink Sword. It was created by your predecessor as a power focus. I strongly suggest you find someone to learn how to use a sword from. In any case, I believe it is time we officially empowered Ranma here as your apprentice. And before I forget, the Moon wants to pass on a message to Sailor Moon that she needs to ensure that all of her warriors are rebound to their planets. In fact, I suggest they do that before doing any more training. Moon could stand to rebound with her Moon as well."

"Ranma, are you ready?"

Ranma simply nodded. By this time she was certain that she wanted this. For some reason, something had been almost holding her back. However, Venus's transformation had erased all doubt. "Let's go. I don't want to wait anymore."

The Planet's manifestation and Venus nodded in return. Sailor Venus began "I, the avatar of Venus, present my candidate for apprentice and my successor."

"I acknowledge your candidate and ask of her qualifications. The candidate must be compassionate, loving, and honorable. She must know of the Silver Millennium, and know of the power that comes with the position of my avatar and promise never to turn the power for evil means, for if she does, she shall be stripped of her power forever. Does your candidate have these qualities within her?"

"She does. Her compassion has shown through in her willingness to help others, and loves everyone she meets, save for if they are cruel to her. Moreover, she refuses to cheat in anyway. Your qualifications are of no consequence in judging my apprentice."

"Very well. I accept your candidate as your apprentice, and give part of my power to her. I look forward to the day when she claims her full powers, and may she never stop loving others."

"Candidate for apprenticeship, do you accept your avatar's offer?"

"I do accept, and thank the avatar of Venus for her offer."

With this Ranma began glowing softly in an ethereal light, and then the light shined brightly. When the light faded, Ranma floated in a senshi outfit, which fortunately for her, was nothing like Chibi-Usa's. Instead, the outfit was much like Venus's first- a white bodysuit attached to an orange skirt with matching bows and collar.

Ranma opened her eyes, and felt power, power like nothing she had felt ever before. The planet hadn't been kidding when she said Ranma would get her strength back. However, something seemed different. Ranma grasped the power, and found it was much more orderly than her life energy. Her life energy had always raged like a powerful river. This power was more like a smooth canal. She tried a few katas, and found that everything she had was really all back. She felt like dancing.

Sailor Venus watched in amusement as Ranma started arcing all over the place. She was glad that Ranma had accepted the chance to become her apprentice. Still, she was worried. How were Usagi and the others handling that monster now? Perhaps it was time to go.

She turned to Venus and said "We need to go. I'm sure that the others need our help right now."

The planet's manifestation nodded and said "Don't forget to remind Moon to get you all to reconnect with your planets. I'll send a message to the other's planet's spirits, and they should contact the rest of your senshi in their sleep. I'll send you back now."

Ranma, who had stopped jumping like a jellybean by now, nodded. "Thank you, Venus. I too, look forward to claiming my full powers."

"Well, I suppose we'd better go before the senshi fall apart. You know what they say, 'one in the band is worth two in the river'".

The planet merely groaned and said, "Sailor Venus, that's 'one in the hand is worth two in the bush.'".

"I'll get a saying right one of these days…"

The spirit of Venus merely smiled, and Sailors Venus and Chibi-Venus disappeared in a flash of hearts.

Back on the battlefield, the other senshi were struggling, and Mercury had been taken out. This was an unusually powerful youma. Little did the senshi know that this was a scout monster for the threat coming. Fortunately, help was on the way. Hearts flashed, and Venus and Chibi-Venus reentered the fray with a bang.

"Venus Crescent Bomb!" Venus powered up, and the newly empowered senshi formed a crescent-shaped energy bomb the size of a house above her head. She brought her hands down from their upright position and sent the love-bomb into the monster, which went flying back. Not to be outdone, Chibi-Venus jumped ahead and started to lay into the monster, obviously enjoying it. The new senshi smashed the youma high into the air, and prepared her new move.

"Venus Crescent Shot!" Chibi-Venus hit with a quick stunning shot and the youma landed slightly dazed in front of the other senshi.

Then Venus decided to show just why she had led the senshi during the Silver Millennium. She found in her memories the Venusians martial arts styles, and decided to put them to full effectiveness. Starting with a throw, Venus flung the youma into the air, and then jumped, smashing it towards Moon with a heel drop smash.

"Moon, take the youma out now!"

Only, Sailor Moon was too shocked by the display the pair of Venuses had put on. The youma, noticing this, managed to regain control and smashed straight into Moon.

Chibi Venus, getting annoyed, decided to pound the youma herself.

Moon getting back up, noticed something- the youma wasn't attacking her. Instead, said youma was getting its butt kicked by chibi-Venus once again. Finally deciding to take advantage of this, she took aim with her Tier.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The attack slammed into the youma, reducing it to a pile of dust.

Venus, who had come up to Moon after her apprentice had started laying into the youma, said "Moon, I have some things to explain to all of you. Let's meet tonight at the temple, make sure everyone is there."

Moon could only nod her head in silent agreement.


End file.
